


One Fucked Up Halloween, a Divergent/Buffy oneshot

by sakurasake



Series: Divergence...or how Eric grew a heart [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Divergent (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old Shiloh and 12 year old Dawn wanted to be special on Halloween. They went as Eric and Christina from Divergent. While Xander went as their Four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fucked Up Halloween, a Divergent/Buffy oneshot

Title: One Fucked Up Halloween  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Divergent/Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Summary: 16 year old Shiloh and 12 year old Dawn wanted to be special on Halloween. They went as Eric and Christina from Divergent. While Xander went as their Four.  
…  
AN: I got inspired by to do this by a prompt I saw on Tumblr: http://imagineseverywhere.tumblr.com/post/80839173736/imagine-eric-being-intrigued-by-you-during  
…  
With Shiloh's short blonde hair, Joyce was able to cut her hair like Eric's. A movie concept version, they said. It was Giles that airbrushed all the tattoos on her, Dawn and Xander.

 

“Who are you guys?” Harmony asked in amusement, dressed like a Dauntless herself.  
Shiloh grinned, “Eric, of course,” she gestured to herself, “Dawnie is Christina and Xander is Four.”  
Harmony showed them hers, “I'm Tori.”

 

Tori had no idea where she was, but it definitely wasn't a fear-scape. No, she would have looked like herself if it was a fear-scape. She turned around, seeing two teenagers and a pre-teen.

“Eric?” She snickered, looking at her friend, who was now inhabiting a teen girl's body.  
Eric looked down at himself, seeing decent cleavage for a teenager, before looking up at the voice that called his name. His new brows furrowed.

“Tori?” He looked at the kid next to him, before back to Tori, “what the fuck is going on?”  
Christina shuddered, but took a breath.

“This kid,” She gestured to her twelve year old body, “is special. More special than Tris from the feel of it. She's important.”  
Four chuckled, gesturing from Christina to Eric. Tori came to stand next to him and assessed the two forms before them. The two girls were sisters, from the look of it.

“Looks like you'll be sticking to Eric, Christina,” Four spoke, “these obviously aren't our bodies. Yours, Christina, seems to be the little sister,” the words were drawn out, like he wasn't sure, “of Eric's new body.”  
Four cuffed his friend for feeling up the body he possessed.

“She's 16, Eric,” He grumbled.  
Christina snickered, “The kid I'm in is a well of information,” She cackled for a moment, “the girl that Eric is possessing chose him...because she has the hots for him...”

 

Eric didn't like the brunette vampire, but the body he was possessing seemed to. She trusted him anyway.

“I don't know why she...” He gestured at the petite blonde body, “...trusts you, but do...not...let..her..down.”  
Every word was emphasized with a poke of his gun into the vampire's chest.

“Or we will see what this can do if I point it at your head.”  
Angel gulped needlessly, nodding without a word. Angel read the books with Dawn whenever he would visit and he knew that Eric was nobody to mess with.

“You should know something,” He spoke, deciding to say fuck all and warn Eric, “that Jeanine Matthews plans on using a serum to control Dauntless into invading Abnegation, so that she can take over. She will use it on you, Eric, and it will get you killed.”  
He tapped Eric's shoulder.

“Ask the body you're in what she thinks of that,” Angel continued, “because I know for a fact that Shiloh cried and screamed and threw things when she read your death scene. She thinks you deserve better,” he looks Eric over, wondering if Eric was aware that Shiloh was crying, “don't prove her wrong.”

 

Eric looked at the diary with Shiloh's name on it and decided to leave her an entry. Just from him.

“I'm told your name is Shiloh. You already know who I am. That vampire is fucking weird, but you seem to like him, don't know why...the fucking creeper. Anyway, your fanged friend warned me about Jeanine...and that you don't want me to die. I'll try not to and hope that your friends warned mine. I'm looking around your room, nice little attic room, I like it. The window has a nice view of the street below and it is fucking bedlam out there. My friends are shooting all the happy little 'children' full of that fucking Amity 'Peace Serum' shit. Also...the hots for me? The tattoos and piercings will be permanent, sorry. But, the hots? Really? Though, a warning? I'd find a better hiding place for your vibrator, because your big sister will find it for sure. I'm hiding it better for you, wrapped it in my coat. Don't forget me, kid, ever...don't have a fucking family to remember me. That Harmony girl, that Tori is possessing, get her away from that bitch Cordelia quickly. She deserves better than that...and Christina would probably eat that girl for lunch and shit her out for dinner.

Also, your little sister will never tell anyone that you smoke pot with your big sister's mentor. I almost wish I was physically here to meet you, kid. I will definitely leave you something to remember me by, though. It won't be all bad...I think.

Eric.”

 

First thing he did was go to Tori, who always had her kit with her, and got Shiloh a tattoo that covered her hand and three of her fingers. A beautiful withered and gnarled tree design that had a single pink lotus at the bottom, which was just above her wrist bone. Tori added Eric's “perts” or pertinent information; IE: His name, birthday and faction. And a 'yours forever', which made him glare but his current body blush. Tori could tell easily know that Eric liked this girl, but wondered just how much of himself he could...change...for her.

He helped her wash off the air-brushed makeup that made up his tattoos...all except the ones on the throat. It felt like Shiloh didn't want to let those ones go. So they stayed.

That earned a note in Shiloh's diary: “the tree is me and the lotus is you. The rest is Tori being a bitch...sort of”.

 

One thing that Eric was glad about with the possession, was that his voice was his own. Though, it was also fun, because those few who were not possessed, like this Giles guy and Shiloh's mom, just stared like he was nuts. Shiloh was enjoying the shit out of it too.

“Okay, when Fang Head,” He pointed at Angel with his knife, “said that Shiloh,” he gestured to his body with the empty hand, “had a thing for me...was he serious?”  
Giles and Joyce both nodded, shit eating grins on their faces. Before they pulled up the movie on the laptop for him, Four, Tori and Christina. Joyce removed one of the plugs from his ear and hid a microchip inside.

“That has the movie on it, along with all the books,” She warned him, “you can't let anyone know how you got this, because you know just what will happen if they know.”  
The four nodded grimly. They would all be dead and Eric's promise to Shiloh would be for not. Another note in the diary: 'Your mom is fucking scary, kid...I like her'.

 

Eric had went with Four to rescue Shiloh's sister, Elizabeth...or Buffy, for short apparently. Though, he pulled Angel aside.

“Don't let her forget any of this,” He told Angel seriously, “good, evil, no matter the fuck what, don't hurt her and don't let her forget me.”  
Eric got in close to Buffy and Spike, then...when he had Buffy by the hair, he stuck his knife deep into the vampire's ribs. It made him drop Buffy, but in his flailing, Eric got thrown back, everything going black when his head hit the floor.


End file.
